That Part of Your World
by Finnie
Summary: Bella,an ordinary college student working a minium wage job, gets star-struck by a mysterious guy, Edward, and a little girl named Emma. What is their secret? Can this envitable relationship last with the newest part to the equation? R
1. Running Late and Into Fate

I read the unfinished story My Girl by Sketchers39 and it gave me the inspiration to write this. A Secret Agent Love is still in process, though. This is just come way to vent out the writer's block.

BPOV

The raindrops splattered as they hit my window. I was driving very slow for the fact that I was late. Yes, I was running late, again. This had to have been, at least, the third time I was late this week. It was probably because I hated my job so much that I didn't have the drive to make it on time.

On the slow days, there are forty plus kids running around asking "When is Chucky coming out? When is Chucky coming out? Or "How much for the slinky?"

Oh yeah, did I mention I work at a Chuck E. Cheese? Not much drive to get to work now, huh?

It was the only job that paid well enough and worked with my school hours. So, I took it. It wasn't the hottest job but I couldn't complain. Wait, yes I could.

I pulled around to the back of the annoyingly red and yellow building. I searched my truck for my official cap and pulled it on. I hoped out of my beat-up truck and hurried towards the employee's entrance. I spotted Sean leaning against the outside wall, taking a smoke break. He usually dressed up as Chucky and entertained the children. We had dated off and on but it was nothing too serious.

"Hey Bella! Late again?" he questioned pulling the cigarette away from his lips and puffing out a white smoke.

It always bothered me that he had the nasty habit of smoking.

"Yeah, not like it's the first." I said as I quickly walked past him and entered the building.

I hurried into the locker room and sent my bag in my locker. I came dressed everyday because I knew I was going to the late. I tried to hurry to the floor without running into my manager. I ran over to the other server out tonight, Jessica. She also went to my college along with Sean.

"Hey Jess." I tapped her on the shoulder as she set down a pizza for a couple at a booth.

She was startled and let out a small screech and quickly turned around.

"Bella! My God! Don't do that do me! I've been working my butt off because you weren't here so I had to double up. Luckily, Mr. Daniels didn't notice or you would have been fired." She spoke while fast pacing over to the kitchen to pick up another pizza.

"Listen, I'm sorry." I apologized while trying to keep up with her quick moves.

She sighed as she placed another pizza on her tray and grabbed a Pepsi two-liter. She was about to jet off again but she stopped and spoke on last time.

"Here, take this." She handed me the tray.

"It's table five. I've got the rest just help me out with that area." She pushed me in the direction of table five.

I nodded my head in agreement and headed toward table five. I mastered the jumping, hopping, and skipping, over little kids. I, only once, hit a kid on my way to a delivery. It wasn't fatal but I think the kid cried so hard that he left. I pasted the never-ending market of games and finally landed at table five.

There was a guy sitting in the table five booth. He was undeniably gorgeous. His bronze hair fell messily upon his sun-kissed face. His face sparkled as he watched the children play the games. His green eyes drew me in like a magnet. Suddenly, his eyes meet mine.

He felt my presence coming closer with his pepperoni pizza.

He gave me a crooked smile and my heart almost, literally, melted. I felt my insides become gooey. I could hear my heart beat fast and violently. I stuck on my best "I am cool" smile.

I was approaching him and my hands became sweatier and sweatier as I did. I finally, reached his table and stuck my smile back on.

"Here you go! One, medium pepperoni pizza and a two-liter of Pepsi." I spoke in an outgoing tone while I placed the tray on his table.

"Thanks so much! Everything smells delicious. Don't you love Chuck E. Cheese pizza?" he smiled and inhaled the aroma of the pizza.

"To be honest, mister, I honestly couldn't take another bit of pizza again in my life." I joked with him.

"Ha. I bet so." He laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Emma! Emma! Food!" he called to the crowd of children.

I turned to find the child he was looking for. It was probably just his sister. He looked around my age, way too young for a daughter.

Suddenly, out of the yelling and chaos of the crowd was a simple sweet-faced girl. Her features were soft like light. She had pitch black hair that came to about her jaw line. Her eyes were a rich sparkling blue. She wore a simple blue dress and Mary Janes. She stood out in the crowd just like her brother.

"Coming!" she called and ran over with a huge smile on her face.

She ran over to him and jumped in for a hug. He accepttly squeezed her back and giggled.

"Have fun?" he asked while they both giggled.

"Yes." She giggled out. They hushed down the giggle session and she glanced over to the food.

"Yum! Pizza is the best!" She looked at the pizza with her eyes bigger than her belly.

"I agree with you." He said.

I suddenly realized that I was stalking watching them from not so afar. I quickly turned around and headed over to the table seven who needed their check taken care of.

My shift past slowly after the guy and the little girl left. I left about seven-thirty. I couldn't stop thinking about the guy and the little girl the whole way home. The sound of them laughing replayed in my head and the sight of their smiles glistened in my brain. I couldn't stop think about the mysterious couple at table five. I secretly hoped that they would come back some day, just so I could even look at them again.

A/N: Hey! I wanted to let you all know I am not giving up on A Secret Agent Love. This was just a little, something something, if you know what I mean. I hoping this goes far though. Review and make me feel better about this! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.


	2. Stumbling Around

I made it home at about eight-fifteen. It took me longer than my usual thirty minutes to arrive because I stopped and picked up some take out Tai. I normally cooked myself something but tonight, I had homework to do. If I was ever going to graduate with decent grades then I was going to have to actually do my work. There had been no time between work and actually attending school to have time for homework. I had been slacking the whole semester and I really couldn't afford to anymore.

I lived in a pretty decent apartment. It had hard wood floors and running water, so I never complained. I grabbed my plastic bag of food and headed up stairs to my apartment. I balanced the bag and my purse in one hand while I jingled my pockets and found my keys. I pulled out my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle keychain that my dad bought me for Christmas and rushed inside.

I decided to take a shower before any eating or studying was accomplished. I felt icky and smelly; I also just liked to take showers.

I set down my food and my purse on the coffee tables and headed for my bathroom. A smile arose on my face from just the thought of a shower. I made it to the bathroom and shut the door. I placed my back to the door and sighed. _Bliss. _I ran the water and began undressing from my hideous uniform. I mean who choose red and yellow as the "official" colors. Since I was an employee, didn't I get to vote or something?

Steam began to fill the room and I hoped into the shower. I let the hot water rush onto my frazzled skin. I let my thoughts wonder freely, which was probably a bad idea. I had flashbacks of the guy and the little girl. They were laughing and giggling. I couldn't help but envy their relationship. I let the thought go. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I used my Simply Mango body wash and inhaled the sweet aroma of my fruit combination. I decided it was time to get out of the shower and begin my torturous duty of studying and essaying.

I sat on the floor on my living room and spread out my books and Tai food. I grabbed my laptop and set it on the ground with me. I put on some classical music and began my work. I was studying to become…well…I didn't really know, yet. I had nothing happen in my life that inspired me enough to become anything. I have never witnessed a murder and wanted to be a police officer. My house had never burned down making me want to be a fire fighter. I just knew that I was supposed to go to college so I did. End of story.

I finished my homework pretty late and decided that I could wait and watch my MythBusters episode saved on TiVo later. I drowsily walked into my bedroom and called it a night. I rested my head on my fluffy pillow and drifted to sleep.

NEXT DAY….

The clock on my dashboard said six-o'clock. I had fifteen minutes to get inside Chuck E. Cheese and at my post. I could make it. I could make it.

I hoped out of my still beaten up truck and hurried inside ignoring the comment Sean had make to me as I walked in.

"Well…you sure look cute tonight, Bella. Why don't you come over?" Sean had stated trying to be funny.

I made it to the locker room and to my post with time to spare. I wanted to find my boss to show him I was here actually on time. He probably wouldn't believe I was here. I walked around blindly looking for Mr. Daniels. In the rush of the games making weird "score" noises and the yelling children, I got lost in the mayhem. I, finally, spotted the carrot-top head of Mr. Daniels. But I wasn't paying attention and I went ran into someone and went spiraling to the ground.

Once I realized what happen, I noticed I was on top on someone. I focused on the face and my mouth dropped.

It was table-five guy. The undeniable beautiful one. The one I just ran into.

I quickly got off the man and stood. I nervously laughed. He smiled and pulled himself up.

"So are you always this poised?" he smiled at me.

"Ha. I'm sorry about that." I nervously laughed at him again.

"Don't be. It was quite the thrill!" he laughed back.

Then from the corner of my eye, I saw a small object running towards us. I turned to see what it was. It was the little girl running full speed into table five guy. He caught her when she made it to him. They both laughed as he placed her on his hip and she wrapped her legs around him.

He looked towards her then to me.

"I'm Edward and she is Emma." He said.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." She spoke in a sweet, angelic voice.

"How do you know my name?" was the only thing I could sputter out after being dumbstruck by their beauty.

"It says it on you nametag, silly!" she pointed to the small rectangle on my chest.

"Ha. Oh yeah." I looked down at the rectangle. "Well, nice to meet you as well, Emma…. and Edward. I should be going, though." I fast-paced away to the farthest table I could find.

I just embarrassed myself more than I believe I ever have. They were so perfect and PERFECT! I probably looked like an idiot.

I couldn't pay attention to them as I continued to work. I had no clue what time they left. I kept working and keeping myself busy. I didn't even take my break. I worked my butt off because I couldn't bare to look over at the angels at table five.

My swift finally ended and I ran out of that building as fast as I could. Once outside, I stopped for a second. I had to catch my breath or I was going to pass out. I bent over and placed my hands on my knees and breathed in and out. When I finally could breath, I noticed something moving around the corner of the building. I hurried towards my car but someone grabbed my arm before I could go much further. I yelped and looked into the eyes of who just grabbed me.

A/N: Here is the second chapter to my writer block-helping story. I put a little to much detail at the beginning, sorry about that. I hope you like it! Review if you do and review if you don't. Thanks. REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!

-Finnie


End file.
